Question: Complete the equation. $\dfrac{5}{3}+ \dfrac{5}{3} ~=~ 10 \times$
Explanation: Let's figure out what $\dfrac{5}{3} + \dfrac{5}{3}$ equals. $\dfrac{0}{3}$ $\dfrac{5}{3}$ $\dfrac{10}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{3}$ $\dfrac{5}{3} + \dfrac{5}{3} = \dfrac{10}{3}$ ${\text{What number}}$ can we add $10$ times to make $\dfrac{10}3$ ? $\dfrac{0}{3}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{3}$ $\dfrac{3}{3}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}$ $\dfrac{5}{3}$ $\dfrac{6}{3}$ $\dfrac{7}{3}$ $\dfrac{8}{3}$ $\dfrac{9}{3}$ $\dfrac{10}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}}}^{{10}\text{ thirds}} $ $=\dfrac{{10}\times{1}}{{3}}$ $\dfrac53 + \dfrac53 = 10 \times {\dfrac13}$